


귀환 -3

by pmjharu



Series: 귀환 [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 18:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pmjharu/pseuds/pmjharu
Summary: 자쿠로 도망 온 카일로 렌과 만난다.





	귀환 -3

레이는 루크와 함께 그 행성을 떠날 때 본 비행선을 떠올렸다. 속은 듯 했고 동시에 헛웃음이 나올 것만 같았던. 그를 언젠가 만난다면 레이는 그 비행선이 있는 걸 알고 있냐고 묻고 싶었다. 그래서 레이는 “그 행성에서 멀쩡한 비행선이 있는 거 알았어?”라고 다짜고짜 말했다. 카일로 렌은 이해를 못하는 것 같았다.

블라스터를 다시 허리춤에 차고, 레이 바로 뒤에 빙그르르 맴도는 망토를 집었다. 일몰에 해가 반짝였다. 둘의 뒤로 그림자가 길게 드리웠다.

“아.”

그는 이제야 알아들었다는 듯 입을 열었다. “루크 스카이워커가 올 걸 알았으니까.”많은 단어가 생략됐지만 알고 있었다는 건 분명했다. 레이는 작은 배신감을 느꼈다. 그와 동시에 아직까지 배신감을 느낄 정도로 믿을 만한 사람은 아니라고 생각했다. 그는 익숙하게‘집’으로 들어갔다. 괜한 시기심이 들었다.

“왜 자쿠로 온 거야?”

레이가 말도 없이 그를 따라 들어가며 불쑥 물었다. 지는 해가 내리쬐고 이때면 항상 입구 옆에 앉아 해가 지는걸 지켜보곤 했지만 포스를 써 문을 닫아버렸다. 정확히는 철판으로 입구를 가렸다.

그는 머리를 다 둘렀던 두건을 반대로 둘둘 벗고 전에 입고있던 옷이 분명한 검은 천 위에 털썩 앉았다. 한 눈에 보기에도 그때보다 말라있었다. 레이는 고개를 살짝 숙이고 우뚝 선채로 그를 바라보았다.

“숨기 좋으니까.”카일로 렌이 조용히 말했다.

“왜 여기 살기 시작한 거야?”

“비어 있어서.”

“너도 운카 플럿한테 부품을 팔아서 살아? 여긴 어떻게 안거야?”

질문에 질문이 이어졌다. 햇빛을 가린 AT-AT 안은 해가 진 것처럼 어둡고 흠집이 난 곳으로 아주 약하게 들어오는 빛을 제외하면 밤 같았다.

“내가 대답해 줘야하나?”

레이는 그의 말을 듣고 우두커니 서 있었다. 호기심이 동했다. 하지만 별로 알고 싶지 않은 마음도 모순됐지만 존재했다. 어차피 레이가 이곳에 온건 다른 일 때문이었고, 무엇보다 그를 완전히 신뢰하지 않았다.

“넌 왜 여기로 왔지? 돌아 온 건가?”

그러고선 되묻다니. 레이는 목이 아파 와 그의 앞에 앉았다. 누구의 허락도 없었지만 레이는 어쨌든 이곳은 자신의 ‘집’이라 생각했다.

“아니야. 일 때문에 왔지.”

그는 마치 추운 듯 잔뜩 움츠렸다. 레이는 손에 쥐고 있던 망토를 둘렀다. 그가 대답을 하지 않았어도 이곳에서 어떻게 살고 있는지는 뻔해보였다. 물도 없고, 어딘가 갔다가 돌아왔는데 빈손이다. 여기서 그나마 먹을 수 있을만한 식량은 운카 플럿의 포션 뿐이었고, 레이가 이곳에 자리를 잡은 것도 운카 플럿에게 스피더 없이도 갈 수 있는 거리여서 였다.

부랑자들 사이에선 나름의 규칙이 있었다. 암묵적인 역할과 영역이 있었다. 사지 멀쩡한 다 큰 외계인들은 큰 부품과 위험한 곳을 공략하거나 사막을 횡단하는 상인들에게 부품을 훔치곤 했다.

하지만 어린이들은 대부분 낮은 곳에서 부품을 구했다. 위험한 곳은 갈 수 없을뿐더러 자쿠의 규칙에 어긋난다는 걸 자연스럽게 배웠다. 이런 곳에서 불쑥 끼어든 커다랗고 수상한 남자는 경계의 대상일게 뻔했다. 이런 저런 일로 그를 밀어 냈을 것이다. 이곳의 규칙을 배울 새도 없겠지.

레이는 잠시 그의 몰골을 보고 이곳에 처음 왔을 때를 떠올렸다. 솔질조차 어색하고 여기저기서 주운 천으로 인형을 만들었던 그때.

“빈 손 인걸 보니 오늘 수확이 좋질 않나봐.”

레이가 말했다. 카일로 렌은 입을 다물었다.

“여기에 대해선 아무것도 모르잖아. 제다이 사원도 아니고, 퍼스트 오더도 아니니까.”

레이는 ‘제다이 사원’과 ‘퍼스트 오더’를 강조해 말했다. 그의 눈썹이 움찔했다. 하지만 보지 못한 것처럼 가방을 뒤져 시장에서 산 과일 하나를 내밀었다.

"먹어."

카일로 렌은 멀뚱히 그가 내민 것을 보고 있었다.

“자쿠에선, 주면 그냥 먹는 거야. 경험자가 하는 말이야. 이정도 과일 구하기 힘들어. 껍질째로 먹어도 되는 거니까. 줄 때 먹어.”

레이는 최대한의 호의를 담아 말했다. 향이 강한 과일은 금새 집 안을 달큰한 향기로 채웠다.

그가 이 과일을 받으면 그나마 자쿠에서 살아남을 확률이 있다고 생각했다. 하지만 알량한 자존심이던 다른 이유든 간에 눈앞에 던져진 것도 받아먹지 못한다면 길에서 아사할게 뻔했다.

그는 조금 더 망설이다 레이의 손에 있는 과일을 거의 낚아채듯 가져갔다. 그리고 그 향의 유혹이 너무나도 강했는지 그 자리에서 먹기 시작했다. 과육이 뚝뚝 흘렀다. 레이는 어떤 판단도 하지 않은채 그가 먹는 것을 보았다. 그리고 물병을 그의 앞에 놓았다.

“여기선 물이 귀하지.”

해봤자 카일로 렌의 손만한 과일은 금방 사라졌다. 아쉬운 표정이 스쳤다. 레이는 그럴 줄 알았다는 표정이었다.

“그냥 거기 있었으면 굶어죽진 않을 텐데.”

“비행선을 타고 행성을 살피는데 퍼스트오더의 혼적이 있더군,”

“그래서 나온 거야?”

레이의 질문에 카일로 렌은 고개를 끄덕였다. 시장에서 들었던 말이 입에서 맴돌았다. 이곳에 퍼스트 오더 잔당들이 있다는 걸 모르는 걸까? 아니면 이것도 어떤 수일까. 하지만 그렇 다기엔 자쿠의 생활을 그대로 따라갈 필욘 없다. 무엇보다 그에겐 지금도 라이트 세이버가 없다. 정말로 이곳으로 도망쳐 온 걸지도 모른다.

그에겐 언제나 하지만이 따라붙는다. 그를 보면 카일로 렌보단 한 솔로가 먼저 떠올랐다. 살인마. 레이는 잠시 그에게 가졌던 동정과 연민의 감정을 거둬야 한다고 생각했다. 하지만 분명히 정체불명의 행성에서 확인했던 것처럼 그에겐 아무것도 없다.

자쿠 특유의 모래 냄새가 집 안을 가득 찼다. 치워도, 치워도 들어오던 모래가 앉아있는 레이의 손과 무릎을 간지럽혔다. 레이는 그것들이 기분 좋을 때도 있었지만 대부분 끔찍하게 느꼈다. 종종 그 모래들은 벌레가 되어 꿈에 나타나곤 했다.

그는 이 모든 생각들이 지금 그에게서 과거의 자신을 투영하고 있다는 걸 알았지만 감정들을 거부할 생각은 없었다. 자쿠에서의 삶은 그가 제일 잘 알고 있다. 누구도 없이 황폐해지고 말라가는 나날들.

“여기서 스피더를 타고 북동쪽으로 한 시간 반 정도 걸리는 곳에 껍데기만 남은 스타 디스트로이어가 있는데 생각 있으면 찾아 와. 여기서 어떻게 살아야하는지 정도는 알려줄 수 있어.”

레이는 자리에서 일어났다.

“그렇게 살아가지곤 일주일 내로 죽을 거야.”

쐐기를 박듯 말했다. 카일로 렌은 어떤 반응도 보이지 않았다. 레이는 포스로 철판을 밀고 다시 닫았다. 해는 져있었고 기온이 떨어지기 시작한 게 느껴졌다. 스피더에 올라 속도를 냈다. 중간쯤 갔을 때 그의 집에 물병을 놓고 온 걸 깨달았지만 다시 찾으러 가진 않았다.

 

 

 

 

-

 

봐주시는 분들 정말 감사하며.. 성격이 급하고 쓸시간이 많지 않아 한화당 분량은 좀 적을 것 같아요

쓰는 만큼 그때마다 올리고 있어서 한화당 완결성은 별루 없습니다.

나름 불시착과 유기적으로 쓰고 있다고 생각해, 꼭 불시착을 먼저 읽어주셨음 합니다 (1화 서머리에 주소있어용)


End file.
